A Forbidden Love
by FlamingFoxFire
Summary: Two star crossed lovers,A forbidden love, A secret revealed and a test of devotion..... Rated M for a few Lemons later on! This was something that a friend requested of me. I do not know very much about Bleach and so I apologize if the characters see


Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!**

For any confusion this is how bold and italicized words are read__

_**"Thoughts" **_"**YELLING/Screaming"**

Chapter One: The Kiss, Forbidden Love and Danger

It was a warm spring day in Soul Society and the cherry trees were in full bloom. The Soul Society was peaceful and children could be heard in a nearby village on the shores of a lake lined with cherry trees. A young man with white hair sat underneath one of these trees fast asleep in the warm sunshine with a peaceful grin on his face.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over him and a giggle was heard "Captain Hitsugaya...what are you doing?" a feminine voice asked. The handsome captain opened his eyes and replied with a yawn "wwwwell...I was sleeping!" Sitting up he stretched and looked at the person who disturbed him "what do you want Matsumoto?

The lieutenant gave a flirty grin "well Captain...I just wanted to see if you would like to join me for a swim?" Suddenly it dawned on Toshiro that she was wearing a very revealing two piece and a faint blush crossed his face slowly_. "__**She looks amazing**__",_ he thought to himself. He turned his head quickly while answering her with a faint stutter "I...I...I guess I could join you". Rangiku grinned as she thought to herself "_**I guess he likes my swimsuit**_" She watched as Toshiro stood up removing his shirt and she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Putting his Zanpakto somewhere safe he gave her a smirk and disappeared. Rangiku looked around then she heard some laughter "what Matsumoto? Did you lose something?" Running down to the water's edge she looked around "Captain? Where are you?"

She heard a laugh then suddenly felt someone shove her from behind and she went flying into the lake. Rangiku came to the surface sputtering then glared at Toshiro who was bent over with laughter "**TOSHIRO THAT WAS NOT FUNNY**!!" she yelled hitting the water hard. Toshiro looked up with a big grin on his face" Well I thought it was...your face it was priceless and,what happened to the formalities Rangiku?" A blush covered the beautiful lieutenants face as she bowed her head "g...g..gomen Captain Hitsugaya...I did not mean to be rude...please forgive me!" since Rangiku had her head bent she did not see Toshiro approaching her with a gentle smile on his face.

Rangiku felt fingers under her chin slowly lifting her face up to where she was looking into teal eyes. Her blush deepened as he began to talk "Rangiku...you have my permission to call me by my first name." As he ended that sentence he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss after a moment of shock she responded and returned it. But just as she kissed him he back Toshiro broke the kiss backing up slowly with a look of panic in his eyes. Rangiku watched as he disappeared in a swirl of water and swore she heard a faint whisper that sounded like "I'm sorry" Touching her lips where he had kissed she wondered _**"What's wrong Toshiro?"**_Toshiro stood under a cherry tree and he suddenly punched the trunk yelling "**DAMNIT! HOW COULD I DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!?**" putting his forehead against the hand that hit the tree he whispered to himself "the love I have for her can never be...it is forbidden for a Captain to have a relationship with a subordinate."

"**DAMN IT ALL!**" He yelled as he fell to his knees crying, Rangiku was looking for him when she heard a yell that sounded like the one she loved.

She ran in the direction of the yell and then she saw him place his head against his hand. Hiding her spirit energy she walked closer to him and heard what he said, tears filled her eyes as she watched him collapse with a sob "Oh Toshiro..."

Toshiro felt someone wrap their arms around him and nuzzle his neck. Looking up he met the eyes of the woman he loved "Rangiku" he whispered. Quieting him by placing her finger on his mouth she began "Toshiro...I knew it was forbidden and I tried for years to avoid it...but when you kissed me at the lake I couldn't lie to myself anymore...I don't care if it is forbidden I want to be with you...Toshiro I love you!" with those words she kissed him with all the love she had for him.

Toshiro's eyes widened then slowly shut as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rangiku ran her fingers through his silky white hair then wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She let out a small gasp as he pushed her against the cherry tree and then a soft moan as he began to place butterfly kisses down her neck. Suddenly there was a large crack, Toshiro stopped the kisses and turned around quickly taking a fighting stance when he realized he had forgotten his Zanpakto at the lake.

Rangiku stood behind him "Toshiro...do you feel that? She whispered. Keeping his gaze on where the evil presence was coming from he replied "yes...but it does not feel like a hollow...Rangiku do you have your Zanpakto or any kind of weapon?" Shaking her head she replied "No sir...I found your Zanpakto. But I have no weapon of my own..." As she handed him the blade a long black tail shot out and wrapped itself around her pulling her into the bushes and an unearthly roar is heard along with a scream "**Toshiro!! It's a...aaAHHHHH!**" Running into the bushes with his Zanpakto poised to attack Toshiro came face to face with a gigantic black dragon and Rangiku was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around he saw her unconscious beneath a tree which showed signs of a forceful impact. Glaring at the beast he ran over to her and checked her vital signs. Pushing a stay piece of hair out of her face he whispered "Rangiku...wake up please..." "Toshiro?" she moaned opening her eyes and looked into his concerned ones. Suddenly her eyes widen in fear "**TOSHIRO! BEHIND YOU!**" out of nowhere the dragon's tail wrapped around him with bone crushing force cutting off his air.

Rangiku watched in horror as the man she loved was being crushed before her eyes.

Toshiro's eyes started to dull and a trickle of blood slowly came out of his mouth. "**NO! TOSHIRO**!" she screamed. He smiled weakly at her and closed his eyes as his body went limp. As soon as his eyes closed the beast started to scream in pain and new voices were heard "**Let him go you monster!**" "Renji his stomach is not plated!" "**OK! ****Ichigo****, Rukia we will all hit him at the same time!**" The sound of flesh being cut and blood gushing could be heard and the dragon screamed one final time before it collapsed releasing Toshiro who feel to the ground with a heavy thud. Quickly getting to her feet Rangiku ran to where he laid on the ground "please Toshiro...please be alive!" Tears filled her eyes as she cradled his head slowly "Toshiro...oh Toshiro..."

Renji, Rukia and Ichigo walked over to where the two were on the ground. Rukia placed her hand on Rangiku's shoulder and was the first to speak "Matsumoto...we need to get the captain to the village and get him some help otherwise..." the dark hair woman trailed off." Rangiku looked at her with tear filled eyes "otherwise what Rukia?" Rukia let out a sigh and continued "Otherwise...he is going to die..." Looking back at Toshiro's hurt form Rangiku's reply was barely audible "ok..."

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched the 10th lieutenant kiss the wounded captain on the forehead and whispered she loved him before letting Renji and Ichigo pick him up.

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR READING...I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON...BUT I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 1 or 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I DO...OK? SO IF YOU ENJOYED IT...REVIEW! OTHERWISE...YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO TOSHIRO!


End file.
